


One Time Thing

by PocketPrompto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cornyxweek2019, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Some suggestive language, utility closet shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: Cor tries to forget about a certain 'Glaive but finds it hard to stay away





	One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of CorNyx week!  
> Prompt: "I think that shirt looks better on you than it does on me"

Cor was never late. Ever. He prides himself on how punctual he is, actually, and he has even been known to sometimes arrive  _ too _ early. 

Today? Today, Cor was late. So late in fact, that Monica had called a search party to his apartment when he didn’t clock in right at 6.

“I’m fine, Monica— No, I’m not being coerced to say that. I’m just— Call your dogs off, Mon. I’m fine. For the love of— I didn’t stay at my apartment and my phone’s alarm didn’t go off! It just didn’t go off and I had a late night. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

Cor hangs up a bit more aggressively than necessary and shoves the phone into his pocket.

“Where the hell is my shirt…” He mutters quietly as he looks around the unfamiliar apartment. It looks like a clothing tornado had strolled through, depositing pants on the back of chairs, socks onto bookshelves, and outerwear practically hanging off the windowsill.

“Somewhere between the front door and the desk, I think,” comes a disembodied voice from behind him.

Cor whips around and looks at the shifting mass of blankets on the bed.

“Oh. I didn’t know you were awake...erm...” Cor rubs the back of his neck and turns away a bit. He forgot the poor kids name. Nathan...or Nick, or uh… Gods, how drunk was he last night?

The blankets move again and out comes a very naked and very ruffled looking Kingsglaive rookie. 

“Nyx.” The kid answers, as if he could read Cor’s mind, and then  _ smirks.  _ It makes Cor wonder why he even decided to jump into bed with someone who had to be the cockiest little shit he’s ever—

Nyx slides out of bed with a yawn and stands up, stretching his arms over his head. Cor lifts his brow, eyes scanning from the tattoos on the ‘Glaive’s face, to his lightning scarred torso, and finally to the package hanging between his legs.

Oh.  _ That’s _ why.

The rookie pads over to the nearby desk and snags a pair of sweatpants off the floor, sliding them on before handing Cor whatever articles of clothing he didn’t recognize as his own.

“I’m still missing my shirt,” Cor retorts, still firmly rooted in place by Nyx’s brazen display.

Nyx shrugs. “Maybe you threw it out the window, Marshal. After all, you were pretty eager last night.”

Cor narrows his eyes and Nyx grins.

“Here, you can borrow one of mine.”

He opens up a door near his bed and grabs a plain black t-shirt off the hanger, checking it over for any stains or tears before handing it to Cor.

“That should fit. It’s from my heavier days.”

Cor raises his brow at the insinuation and Nyx holds his hands up defensively.

“Just sayin’ you’re broader than I am. No harm.”

Cor snorts. “Right. Well...last night was uh...interesting. I expect we can continue to keep things professional on our end?”

Cor slides the t-shirt on and finds that it’s still just a bit too small and hugs at all his curves and edges. He self consciously slides his jacket over the top and zips it up. Nyx keeps an appraising eye on him the entire time though.

“Yep. Super professional. Got it.”

~

“So, remember when you said to keep things professional? Is this what you meant?”

Nyx grunts as his back hits a shelf and knocks down a myriad of cleaning supplies. Cor’s mouth follows and is on his in seconds, kissing him hard while his hands work at the buttons on Nyx’s uniform.

The ‘Glaive laughs against Cor’s lips and the Marshal thinks he might melt right then and there. Okay, so, yeah, maybe Cor thought it would just be a drunken one night stand. And maybe Cor also didn’t anticipate seeing Nyx  _ everywhere _ in the Citadel in the week following their shenanigans. 

He was easy to ignore at first. Whenever Cor saw him, he’d just take another hallway, another elevator, and they were never scheduled together for events. But some days, Cor found himself actually  _ missing _ the kid if they didn’t happen to accidentally cross paths. 

Then there was the day in the elevator a few days back. Nyx had slid in just as the doors were closing, out of breath and sweat dripping down his temple.

_ Mornin’, Marshal. Bit of a scorcher out there already. _

Cor had just grunted an affirmation, but gods if it didn’t bring back the scattered memories of their drunken tryst. 

Sweaty bodies rolling together on soft sheets. 

Whiskey flavored kisses.

Cor was fucked. But he already knew that. So after the elevator, Cor spent every day trying to run into Nyx while also coming up with excuses as to why he was in the Kingsglaive training grounds when he was Crownsguard. It was a whole thing. But hey, it got him to now, in a random utility closet with one Nyx Ulric.

Cor pulls away from Nyx’s lips and starts on a downward assault, leaving a wet trail along his neck.

Nyx’s eyes flutter and he’s like putty against the shelves.

“Fuck, Marshal, if you keep that up I’m not going to last long.”

“Good. We need to keep this short and sweet.”

Nyx snorts. “How romantic.”

Cor’s eyes slide up and he gives Nyx his best glare. It’s hard to look intimidating when you’re sucking on someone’s neck but Cor tries anyways. And clearly he fails by the sound of Nyx’s deep chuckle but that doesn’t stop him from undressing the ‘Glaive.

When he pulls back he freezes, hands clutching Nyx’s shirt.

“Is that...is that  _ my _ shirt?”

Nyx has the audacity to look smug when he answers with a grin. “Sure is. I found it right after you left.”

Cor snorts. “And instead of returning it to me you just kept it?”

“Uh, duh? It’s big and it smells like you and if that was going to be our first and last interaction then I needed a keepsake.”

Cor thinks he should be pissed, maybe even a little creeped out but...he’s not. Instead, he’s finding it harder and harder to stop thinking about Nyx in his apartment wearing nothing  _ but _ Cor’s shirt. 

Nyx shifts a bit, trapped between Cor and shelving, and coughs awkwardly.

“I can give it back—”

“No. Keep it.” Cor says, a bit strained. “It looks better on you than it does on me, anyways.”

Nyx smiles and reaches out, grabbing Cor by the lapels of his jacket, and pulls him firmly against his chest.

“Maybe later I’ll model it for you. My apartment? 6pm?”

Cor leans forward and growls right into Nyx’s ear.

“Count on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


End file.
